Our Classic Love Story
by JChoi18
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta klasik antara aku -Jongin dan si ketua OSIS -Sehun. BADSUMMARY! YAOI! DLDR! CRACKPAIR! HUN!SEME KAI!UKE


Aku suka musim dingin.

Mengapa? Karena pada musim itu, Sehun dan aku akan saling menghangatkan. Tidak, tidak. Bukan menghangatkan tentang aktivitas ranjang dan suara uh-ah-oh bukan. Kami bahkan belum berani untuk melakukannya. Tetapi, menghangatkan dalam artian saling memeluk dengan secangkir coklat panas di depan perapian.

Seperti sekarang ini, kami berdua sedang duduk di sofa tepat di depan perapian dengan meja kecil yang membatasi. Aku bersandar dengan nyaman didada bidang Sehun, dengan kedua tangan memegang mug coklat panas. Sedangkan Sehun memeluk pinggangku dengan salah satu lengannya, sedangkan lengannya yang lain memegang mug coklat panasnya. Ada selimut tidak terlalu tebal yang membungkus tubuh kami. Hah~ sempurna.

Sehun menyeruput sedikit coklat panasnya, kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Setelahnya ia memeluk ku dengan kedua lengan kekarnya posesif. Sesekali ia akan mengecup ujung kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuannya. Ada perasaan senang dihatiku karena bisa mendapatkan si ketua OSIS dingin disekolah.

Apa? Kami masih sekolah? Tentu saja! Bahkan kami baru naik kelas duabelas kemarin.

Eitss.. jangan salah paham dulu. Aku dan Sehun sudah bertunangan semenjak kelas sebelas kok. Iya kalian tidak salah dengar -atau dalam kasus ini tidak salah baca. Kalian penasaran dengan cerita kami? Baiklah.. akan kuceritakan secara singkat.

Kami -aku dan Sehun- bertemu karena perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan orang tua kami.

Tadinya masing-masing dari kami menolak karena yah~ mana ada yang mau dijodohkan? Apalagi zaman modern seperti sekarang. Tapi orangtua kami tetap keukeuh ingin menikahkan kami berdua. Akhirnya kami menerima dengan satu syarat, memberikan kami waktu untuk pendekatan -sebenarnya itu hanya dijadikan alibi untuk menyusun rencana agar perjodohan ini batal. Sejak saat itu aku dan Sehun sering bertemu di luar sekolah karena tidak mungkin kami membicarakannya disekolah. Fyi saja, disekolah aku dan Sehun terkenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan karena nilai yang kejar-kejaran. Dan selama itu pula aku merasakan hal yang aneh ketika berdekatan dengan Sehun. Salah satunya, pipiku akan memerah tanpa sebab jika Sehun menatapku. Jantungku akan berdebar tak wajar jika melakukan skinship tak sengaja dengannya. Dan perutku bergejolak ketika ia menciumku untuk pertama kalinya di apartementnya. Dan rasanya aku ingin menangis bahagia ketika akhirnya ia menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Haha.. kisah cinta yang klise.

Masih segar di ingatanku saat aku dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menemui orangtua kami dan menyetujui acara perjodohan mereka. Dan setelahnya, kami bertunangan pada saat kelas sebelas semester awal. Hanya keluarga, kerabat serta kolega-kolega bisnis ayah kami. Tidak ada sahabat atau teman sekolah kami karena disekolah kami memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi musuh. Untung saja selama ini aku dan Sehun selalu berbeda kelas, itu semakin menunjang akting kami.

"-in? Jongin, kau melamun, hm?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Sehun memanggilku dan mengguncangkan tubuhku pelan.

Aku mendongak dan menemukan wajah kami yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengelus kepala ku dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Melamunkan apa?" Tanyanya. Tangannya yang tadi sempat mengelus rambutku kembali memeluk perutku.

"Hng.. hanya memikirkan bagaimana kita bersama?" Jawabku jujur dengan mata yang tetap memandang mata Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu mencium gemas pipiku. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengingat tentang itu?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. "Hanya.. aku merasa sangat beruntung dijodohkan denganmu?" Setelahnya aku terkekeh pelan.

Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Aku suka melihatnya. Haha, ia hanya tersenyum seperti ini untukku. Hanya untukku.

"Aku juga beruntung dapat bertemu denganmu" ucapnya dengan nada tulus. Setelahnya ia menghapus jarak diantara kami. Memagut bibirku pelan, tanpa nafsu yang menggiringi. Dan Sehun menutup ciumannya dengan mencium keningku lembut, dan kembali membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Hah~ bahagianya.

.

.

Haha.. haiii~ Jei comeback~😆

Maaf ya, dateng2 bawa drabble gaje begini. Jei pusing akhir2 ini ama rl. Ada masalah, masalah selesai jei malah jadi moody atau bisa dibilang wb. Hehe, baru sekarang nemu mood nulis lagi. Rencananya ini bakal dijadiin the series gitu. Dan hunkai as couple ofc😆

Adakah yang berminat? *engga 😂🔫

Jei juga ada rencana buat sequel hd, tapi masih gak dapet pencerahan. Pengen nulis hunhan juga, plot udah dibuat tapi nah itu.. mood nulis ga ada😆😂 ada yang berminat? *engga *pundung

Sudahlah, nanti an lebih panjang drpd ffnya lagi. Akhir kata..

LOVE YA💖💕


End file.
